mainframefandomcom-20200214-history
To Mend and Defend
"To Mend and Defend" is the first episode of Season 3 of ReBoot, the first episode of the arc To Mend and Defend, and the twenty-fourth episode overall. It originally aired on July 17, 1997 on ITV and August 20, 1997 on YTV. DVD Log Line Dot, Phong, Mouse and Enzo take refuge in the Principal Office, fending off Megabyte and Hexadecimal's onslaught on the city. An incoming game cube inadvertently intervenes on Hex's attack. Meanwhile Enzo, unable to resist his Guardian protocol, enters the Evil Dead-inspired game. —''ReBoot: The Definitive Mainframe Edition'' Synopsis Computer References * rm -rf / (see under Trivia) is the UNIX command to delete all files in the system. * "Sorry to break up this Photoshop moment..." refers to Adobe Photoshop image editing software. (See also under Cultural References.) Cultural References * "Proceed heading 1138" once again refers to George Lucas's THX 1138. * Malicious Corpses is specifically a parody of ''Evil Dead 2: Dead by Dawn''; the Manual of Mortality is, of course, the Book of the Dead, and the User's death line "Undead before dawn, undead before dawn!" refers to the subtitle, which the Deadites chant in the movie. * Enzo reboots into Michael Jackson's outfit from the "Thriller" music video. His Jacksonesque dancing and whooping later are a further tribute. * Dot's rebooted form mostly resembles Elvira, Mistress of the Dark, but her skirt and the snippet of music that plays when she questions the form suggest Morticia Addams. * "Sorry to break up this Photoshop moment..." also refers to the expression "Kodak moment", a touching moment worthy of capturing in a photograph. Trivia * The opening sequence has the same Megabyte narration as the rest of the arc (except for "Firewall"), but except for the final shot of Megabyte, the visuals are all from "Web World Wars", serving as a "previously on ReBoot" recap. * Production number gag: "I want them to approach from vector niner-seven-zero-one, in single-file formation." (1st episode produced in 1997) * Recurring lines from earlier in the series: ** "Proceed heading 1138. Stay frosty." ("The Tearing") ** "Put her in ze back of ze van." (aside from the pronoun and the accent, "When Games Collide") ** "I want that dog to have the best treatment. The best! Understand?" (echoes Megabyte talking about Hexadecimal earlier in the same episode!) * The gravestones in Malicious Corpses: ** Andrew "Spanky" Grant ** Morgan Ratsoy: planted like a potato ** "Big Andy" Doucette: passed wind, passed out, passed on ** Ian Pearson: finally a hole-in-one! ** Phil Mitchell ** Walter Hsieh: rm -rf ** Here lies the Mainframe Joint Venture: an unholy Alliance ** Mark Ralston ** Phil Peterson ** Gavin Blair: swearless ** Bob Buckley: Unplugged * Enzo's eye foreshadowing: "It's only funny 'til someone loses an eye." Gallery Portraits BINOM 03.png Scenes v3.1.1 - CPUs single file.jpg v3.1.1 - damaged Principal Office.jpg v3.1.1 - "That's as far as you go, sugar!".jpg v3.1.1 - "This is pleasant.".jpg v3.1.1 - "It's broken.".jpg Desktop Wallpapers Wallpaper - To Mend and Defend.jpg External Links episode at Shout!Factory TV Category:Episodes